Past and Present What future?
by Kisa Darkhorse
Summary: When the past meets the present, what future can there be? It's a working title. Hopefully, I'll come up with a better one later.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prolog for a longer story. The rest of the story is a work in progress but let me know your thoughts.

June 13, 2014 16:04

Jasper, Nevada

Another week of the torture that is high school has ended. Jack Darby made an effort to avoid the other students on his way out. It wasn't that Jack was afraid of anyone but he could do without hearing the insults and jabs from the other seniors. Normally, he would ignore them as he walked over to the blue motorcycle and drove away but today was different. Today, and every other day this week, he walked over to the bicycle rack and unlock his ten-speed bike. His classmates wouldn't dare give him trouble if they knew the truth but telling school bullies that you have top secret government security clearance, your motorcycle is actually a commander from an alien robot race, and that you were considered an honorary member of this race is kind of a no-no. Optimus would probably confine him and Arcee to the silo or Jack's house and Arcee would probably force him to walk everywhere for a month. Thinking about Arcee brought Jack back to the task at hand as he unlocked his bike. Last week, they were driving across the mesa when they were attacked by M.E.C.H. agents. If it hadn't been for emergency backup from Optimus and the others, they would have been captured. Jack shuddered at the thought of what M.E.C.H. would have done to them if they had managed to catch them. Even so, Arcee had taken a painful hit dangerously close to her spark chamber. Ratchet had demanded that she remain in stasis at the silo until the area was completely repaired. Optimus told Jack to go home since there was nothing he could do at the silo. It was obvious to Optimus and anyone else who looked that leaving his partner was the last thing Jack wanted to do but they all still had to maintain the illusion of normalcy. Miko promised that she and Bulkhead would call often to tell him how Arcee was doing. That was a week ago and Miko had called often, once an hour on the hour, and today Miko had told him that Arcee was finally out of stasis.

Ignoring the scattered insults as he started to ride home, Jack hoped he could get his homework done in time so his mom could drive him to the silo. There were advantages to having a mom that was ok with your friends being giant alien robots. Jack slowed a bit as he rode over the underpass where he had seen the Autobots in their robot form for the first time as they battle the Decepticon drones. That had been a strange day. It was also the first time he had been kidnapped by a motorcycle but it wouldn't be the last. Arcee seemed to enjoy watching him flail around a bit when she suddenly sped off in a different direction. Jack raced by the K.O. Diner. After the Nemesis, a M.E.C.H. base, and an angry Ratchet's med bay this was his least favorite place to be. Many of the "cool" seniors enjoyed coming there to give him a hard time as he worked. Cool motorcycle or not, he was still a broody loner working at a fast food diner and below them or so they thought. It had gotten better after Arcee had hacked into the headset that Jack had to use to take orders and started giving him a running commentary on his clients. Several times, Jack had to fake a cough to avoid laughing out loud. Arcee was always amazed that he never lashed out at them even though he easily could. Fighting 'cons would make putting testosterone filled teenagers in their place easy. Jack always replied that it would draw unnecessary attention to him and, no, the jocks didn't have the spare brain cells to waste for Arcee to scare them out of their wits in robot form. This usually led to a debate to whether or not they had wits in the first place and ended with a unanimous "no." It was a routine that they both enjoyed as they tried to out-snark one another.

When Jack finally made it home, he was in such a rush that he missed the blue motorcycle in the far corner. He hurried through the house nearly bumping in to his mother. She had to move quickly to avoid spilling her mug of coffee.

"Whoa! Slow down Jack. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Jack slowed down just a bit while he continued to his room, calling over his shoulder, "Sorry Mom. I want to try and finish my homework in time to go visit the base. Arcee is out of stasis."

June smiled softly while she watched her son race to his room. Shaking her head, she put down the mug and went out to the garage. By now, Arcee had transformed in her robot form and was sitting with her back to wall looking slightly confused. Arcee glanced up when she heard June come in.

"Where's the fire?"

Arcee could tell that nothing dangerous was happening but it wasn't like Jack to ignore her. June knew Arcee worried about Jack. She was never told the full story about what happened to the bot's previous partners but she knew that Arcee would rather die than let something happen to Jack. While June would readily admit she worried about her son and the time he spent with the Autobots when she first found out about them, she grew to understand that there was no one who would try harder to protect and look after him than Arcee. June gave the Autobot an exasperated smile while rolling her eyes at her son's antics.

"He said he wanted to get his schoolwork finished so he could go visit the base. Apparently, you're out of stasis."

Autobots were not organic but June was fascinated by the expressions on the bot's face. First confusion, then comprehension, and finally amusement. Arcee chuckled softly and, after a moment, June joined in. When Jack was concerned about someone, he had trouble focusing on anything else; including the fact that he just blew past said someone.

"Well, if Jack is that dedicated to his schoolwork, I'll let him finish it in peace."

June smiled at the bot. Arcee was going to have a little fun with Jack for ignoring her.

"Go easy on him. He's been worried sick over you. I got a call from the hospital a few minutes ago. They need me to go in early. You two can go for a ride later. It's the weekend so I'll pretend you made it back before curfew."

Arcee transformed back to a motorcycle while June got into her car and opened the garage door. If a motorcycle can look smug, Arcee did.

"I'll look after him but no promises on going easy on him."

June gave one last smile and a wave before backing out of the garage.

If June knew how this night would end for Jack and Arcee, she would have gladly speeded to get back to the house. She would have grabbed Jack and put him in an underground bunker where no one could get to her baby boy again. If Arcee knew how tonight was going to end, she would have thrown Jack in her saddle and sped off, never letting him out of her sight again.

But they didn't and they're lives were never the same.


	2. Chapter 2

June 15, 2014 20:27

Nevada Mesa

In a secluded grotto, far from human eyes, a panther wakes in the glow of the sunset. This is not an ordinary panther though. For one thing, he was 30 feet long from tip of his muzzle to the end of his tail. When he stood, he towered over organic life. An elephant would only come up to his shoulder. But there is more that sets this panther apart other than his size. His body was made of a midnight purple metal that looked nearly black. A helmet covers the back and top of his head and a visor over his eyes gives the impression of a prepared warrior while his muzzle is left free for biting and tearing…or yawning. As the sun continues to set the imposing beast shakes himself and begins his climb out of the grotto and up to his vantage point. As he reaches the top, he looks out over the mesa. He craves the solitude away from organics though he could smell humans a little over thirty miles to the south. He felt an odd protective instinct over the creatures which stopped him from traveling farther away from the city. For now, he would sit on the mesa and watch the sun set. The last rays caught on the band of metal that surrounded his neck like a collar, lighting up the beast emblem and the Cybertronian symbols "Triton Torak." The Last Shadow of Triton. Ominous but he thought it fit but he couldn't be sure if any name would fit. His memories were foggy at best. He sees flashes, hints of what his memories might be but none of them make sense together. He sees a planet of massive metal towers and blue energon lakes burning as depots ignite. Later he watches as massive machine animals, very similar to him, duel on the edge of a forest lost to time. The last flash makes the least sense as he looks up into the face of a human male, wondering when he would grow to be as big. He could remember nothing besides the flashes.

Torak shook again, banishing the memories for now. He had just woken from a long sleep the day before. There was no past before that. He knew he would eventually have to make sense of the flashes but now was the time for a run in the twilight. Memories could wait. His cybernetic muscles were loose and ready. Casting one last glance at the rapidly fading light, Torak leapt down to the flats below. For a creature his size, he was surprisingly stealthy. The ground barely made a sound under his massive paws. He started a slow trot north until the lights from the town faded into nothing and the giant cat was alone under the stars. Now, he was free to run and run he did. The mesa was perfect to run on. Miles of empty space as far as the eyes could see. No one to fight or avoid. A freedom anyone could enjoy. His long legs ate up the miles of ground beneath his feet until he could see the lights of the next town of the horizon. Torak checked his internal chronometer. 200 miles in 2 hours, 40 minutes. Overall, a solid time. Glancing at the stars, he turned and began his run back to the grotto. The journey back was peaceful but tonight the moon was nearly full and Torak felt like extending his time on the mesa for a short while longer. Trotting past his grotto, he continued south to the rise overlooking the nearby town. He watched the few people awake at this time go about their lives. It was nearly 3:00 and many of the inhabitants of this town were asleep. He watched over the town for a short while longer before turning to leave. As he prepared for the 20 miles back to the grotto, he saw something out of the corner of his optics. A middle-aged woman racing toward the town from a deserted part of the mesa in a yellow and black striped sports car. He was unsure how but he knew that this was unusual behavior. As the car drew closer to the town and closer to him, Torak's sensors picked up a very interesting scent. Exposed liquid energon, most likely from a wound. Natural energon only formed in crystals on this planet. Liquid energon could only be form by processing the crystals and storing the liquid in cubes. Only a being like him would know how to do this and he wasn't even sure how he knew all of this information. Torak watched the car pull into a garage connected to a modest house and a few minutes later watched the car leave again but his sensors told him the woman was still in the house and apparently was preparing to stay for a while.

Interesting. There were others like him on this planet and he had just watched one interacting with an organic. Part of him was surprised by this but the majority of him thought this was normal behavior. Torak watched the bot drive back across the mesa with a strange sense of pride and feeling as though he knew the cybertronian. As the bot disappeared from sight Torak realized just how late it had gotten. The sky was beginning to lighten in the East and his internal chronometer informed him that it was nearly 6:00. The sun would be rising soon and it would be best for him to return to the grotto. Most organics weren't ready to know about the giant alien robots taking refuge on their planet. Maybe that would change but for now Torak turned and made his way back to his grotto to sleep through another day. After climbing back down into the shadows and cover the grotto provided, he tried to rest but his mind refused to let him. There was a lot to think about; other cybertronians on the planet, the understanding that at least one of these bots was on friendly grounds with a human, and the fact that this knowledge should surprise him but seems perfectly normal. He had knowledge that he didn't know how he got it or why he couldn't remember it. Slowly, he accepted that the best way to find out more is to watch the bot he had discovered. Maybe it could lead him to more answers; if not, it would at least be interesting to follow a member of his own kind. Before he did that though, it might be wise to have a form better suited to blend in. He knew he had a bipedal form but he had never used it as he was perfectly comfortable in his current form. He also had the ability to obtain scans for a ground and aerial forms as well. Tonight, he would make his way over to the hidden base he discovered his first night. It wasn't nearly as well hidden as the humans assumed and he seen several vehicles and aircraft that would make suitable forms. But that would need to wait until tonight. The humans were all probably awake by now and a 40 foot long panther is a bit hard to hide in the middle of the day. Torak chuckled softly at the thought of what the poor humans' reactions might be. With the sun slowly rising, Torak closed his optics and prepared for a quiet and restful day.

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, life caught up with me and put me through the wringer. This took forever to finish.

**Chapter 2**

June 16, 2014 22:35

Torak lay on the ridge overlooking the town like a metallic sphinx. When he first awoke two days ago, humans were little more than a word in his memory. Now, they were still unusual but there was a distinct sense of familiarity. A sense of camaraderie. He had been on the ridge since sundown, watching the humans end their day while he started his. He lifted his head when the striped bot had returned to the house and left with the woman, driving back across the mesa to the south. Torak ached to follow the bot and get answers but there would be time for that later. Glancing up at the moon, he realized it was time to leave. It would take about an hour to run to the base and security would be lax by then. Torak took one more look at the town before rising and making his way across the mesa.

Soon enough the base came into view. There were no lights to give away its location but the scent of humans and fuel were easily distinguishable. One human scent in particular. Torak growled in recognition.

_Silas. M.E.C.H._

Hatred sprang up at the thought of those names but he didn't know why. It was frustrating and Torak wanted, no, _needed _answers. But now was not the time or place Now was the time to scan his choices and leave. M.E.C.H. is a dangerous enemy and not one to take on alone.

The base was built into the side of a sandstone bluff. It would be difficult to break in but that was unnecessary. Just inside the outer fence, there was a small group of trucks, jeeps, and a few fighter jets. Security forces were stronger than anticipated but it wouldn't be difficult to creep closer to get the scans he needed and leave. Over in the corner, there was a large heavy-duty pickup. It had four doors and an EMP launcher in a massive bed. The scans could copy the weapon and he could store the launcher when he didn't need it. It would be the perfect mix of strength and stealth. No one would look twice at another pickup on the roads. A few moments later, he was close enough to discretely scan it and a few seconds after that he could feel his body attempting to shift to accommodate the new mode. He stopped the transformation as best as he could but he would need to scan his chosen plane quickly. Transforming now would be the equivalent of painting a giant target on his back. Looking back at the fighters, he realized that M.E.C.H. was running night flights with a new group of prototypes. He studied each plane quickly, trying to decide on the various strengths and weaknesses of each before he was out of time and the transformation happened. One was rolling out towards a makeshift runway to begin its flight. Gauging its overall capabilities, Torak decided it would be ideal. It was sharp and angular with wings that folded back above and below the engine. The cockpit sat forward of the engine like on most fighters but the wings created almost a shield to keep damage from directly hitting the engine. It had speed and maneuverability but would also be able to take a few hits. He was nearly out of time now. He had been lucky that his first scan hadn't given away his position but now he needed to scan that fighter and leave. Just as he was about to stand up, 5 attack helicopters appeared over the base. Judging from the scrambling ground crews, they weren't friendly. Friendly or not, they would provide the perfect distraction. Torak leapt up and ran to catch the plane. It would only be a matter of time before a M.E.C.H. operative ran towards the truck with the EMP but Torak batted the truck with a massive paw on his way past leaving a pile of wreckage in its place. The plane was just in range when the attack helicopters opened fire. Torak scanned the plane quickly, transformed into a slightly larger duplicate, and flew off quickly evading all detection. At least that's what he thought. He hadn't noticed a sixth and seventh helicopter hovering at opposite edges of the base to watch the fight. Two helicopters whose pilots were very familiar with cybertronian scanners.

After a few wobbles, Torak got the hang of flying and began his trip back to his grotto. The speed this new form offered cut the time in half. Before he went back into the grotto, he landed on the mesa and shifted into his new truck form. As he tested its capabilities, he realized his sensory capabilities were less efficient in this form but he was convinced it would be adequate for what he needed. Shifting back into his normal, panther, form, Torak felt the changes. He still looked the same as he had before on the outside but he could feel how certain components had shifted inside. He didn't feel weighed down though. He felt stronger and faster than before. Pleased with his night, Torak shifted back into his vehicle form and made his way to the ridge overlooking the town. Once the sun rose, he would make his way back to his grotto but that was hours away. Tonight he was content to watch the organics.


End file.
